


Keep you safe and warm

by strawberryseed123



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Cold, Comfort, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute, Fluff, Frustration, Hotels, Kurapika Needs a Hug, M/M, One Shot, POV Third Person, Sharing Body Heat, Sharing a Bed, Swearing, leorio is awesome, reassurance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:27:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27208111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strawberryseed123/pseuds/strawberryseed123
Summary: After the Yorknew auction, Kurapika is fired from his job with the Nostrade family.  With no money and no place to stay, he askes Leorio for help.
Relationships: Kurapika & Leorio Paladiknight, Kurapika/Leorio Paladiknight
Comments: 8
Kudos: 62





	Keep you safe and warm

____________________  
The beeping of Kurapika’s phone awoke him from spacing out. Slowly, he accepted the call and pulled his phone to his ear. He and Leorio were both about to leave - Kurapika’s fever had gone down a few hours ago. Leorio glanced at the blond as he heard a gasp. Kurapika was gripping his cell phone with a shaking hand as he nodded.  
“I understand. Thank you for everything”. He hung up the phone. Leorio opened his mouth, about to ask what happened, when he was interrupted.  
“SHIT!!!” Kurapika slammed his hand onto the wall and screamed. He was breathing harshly, and appeared to be frustrated out of his mind. His eyes even flashed a quick bit of scarlet. It took him a moment to regain his composure, but he sighed and eventually removed his hand.  
Leorio watched the scene unfold with interest. He had never seen his friend this distraught. Kurapika was generally a calm and rational person; it was only when the Troupe was involved that he became especially angry.  
Hesitantly, Leorio reached for Kurapika. “Kurapika...is everything alright? You sounded a little upset there, ha..” Kurapika flinched and whipped his head around, as if just now realizing Leorio was still in the room with him. His eyes glistened with unshed tears, and his eyebrows furrowed with stress.  
“I was just fired. They fired me. I have no money and no place to go.” Kurapika said with an uncharacteristically shaky voice. Leorio was taken aback. Who in their right mind would fire Kurapika? Was he not the most valuable employee the Nostrade Family had? “Why did they-“ Leorio began, but was interrupted by his friend.  
“Apparently my going after the Phantom Troupe caused the auction results to be less than favorable for the Nostrades. They realized this, and rightfully fired me.” This statement made Leorio’s heart drop.  
“Rightfully!???!! Kurapika there is no ‘rightful’ justification for firing you!!” Leorio shouted at his friend, immediately regretting it after seeing how Kurapika flinched back. He reached out and placed his hand on Kurapika’s shoulder, attempting to reassure him. Leorio knew that Kurapika’s clan, the Kurtas, had been virtually eradicated by the Phantom Troupe. Did this mean he really had no place to stay? Had Kurapika been without a warm home, without a shelter above his head for all this time? Perhaps this was another reason he had applied for a job with the Nostrade family. Shelter. Cut off from his thoughts, Leorio looked up to find the blond staring up at him with teary eyes. Brown, beautiful, teary eyes. Leorio ignored this thought which entered his brain without permission.  
“Leorio...where am I going to sleep tonight?” Kurapika whimpered, appearing to have lost hope. Leorio knew this was a coded cry for help. He dug into his pocket, finding the change he had kept to get himself a hotel room.  
“Don’t worry about it. I got you covered. We can get a hotel room for tonight, and figure out the money problem tomorrow morning.” Leorio could tell that Kurapika was about to protest, and placed his hand over the shorter boy’s mouth. Kurapika’s eyes widened as he gasped into Leorio’s hand. He may have been hallucinating, but Leorio swore he saw a rosy color dusting his friend’s cheeks. Quickly, Kurapika looked away and muttered a reluctant and defeated, “...okay”  
____________________

The two hunters arrived at the closest hotel, and headed up to the front desk. Kurapika found himself trailing behind his friend like a lost puppy. He couldn’t explain it, but somehow being near Leorio made him feel safe. Leorio cleared his throat in an attempt to get the attention of the pink haired receptionist. Kurapika emerged from his place hiding behind Leorio and reached out to tap the bell on the counter. Luckily, the receptionist startled out of her daydream, and looked over at the two boys.  
“What can I do for you two tonight?” She asked with an apologetic tone.  
“What can I get for two people with this?” Leorio placed his spare change on the counter.  
“Well...” the receptionist looked back and forth between the two friends. “For two people, the only room you two can afford is the discount couples suite.” She said with raised eyebrows. Kurapika choked. Leorio looked down at the blond, feeling his face heating up. Sure enough, Kurapika’s cheeks and ears held the same red hint.  
“I...yes...that works,” Leorio stumbled on his words as he felt his heart beating in embarrassment and...something else..? He snatched the key from the receptionist and grunted as he grabbed Kurapika’s sleeve to pull him away from the receptionist. As they entered the elevator, Leorio scrunched his face, conflicted. He hated the twinge he felt in his heart, as well as the possible implications of it. How could this happen??? He was sure he had brought at least enough money to stay for a few nights if he had to! And seriously, how embarrassing! A couple’s suite? As if Kurapika wasn’t uncomfortable enough! The brunette was interrupted from his thoughts by the persistent calling of his name, which he had somehow only just managed to hear.  
“...eoro. Leorio. Leorio.” Kurapika tugged at the hand that was still clutching his sleeve. Leorio immediately let go of his friend’s arm and looked him in the eyes.  
“Okay great. Now that you are listening - I can sleep on the flo-“  
“Absolutely not.” Leorio interjected. “If anyone is sleeping on the floor, it’s me. Especially after all you have been through the past few months.” Kurapika opened his mouth as if to fight back, but was reminded of earlier when Leorio again covered his mouth with his hand. Kurapika moved slightly back.  
“Listen. Don’t worry about it. I don’t mind at all. My biggest concern at the moment is your comfort and happiness. I want you to get the best sleep you can right now, so we can get to work finding you a new job in the morning.” Kurapika found himself speechless. It was rare to see the soft, kind, and reassuring side of Leorio. The boy was known to be very honest and to the point. Kurapika couldn’t bring himself to decline an offer as generous as it was. Reluctantly, he nodded, and the warm hand was removed from his mouth. He found himself missing the touch.  
____________________

Leorio and Kurapika arrived at their room. Upon looking inside, they found that it contained a small sofa, a shabby looking heater, and a queen size bed.  
~~~  
One other important detail - the room was freezing cold.  
~~~  
“Is this damn heater even on!?” Leorio exclaimed, hitting it. All the while, Kurapika wrapped his small arms around himself in a feeble attempt to get warm. He looked down, and found the carpet to be rough and very uncomfortable looking. There was no way the blond would allow his friend to sleep on it. As Leorio attempted to fix the heater, Kurapika’s gaze settled upon the bed. It wasn’t huge, but it could definitely fit them both if necessary.  
“Shit!!! This thing’s really broken! Its fucking freezing in here!!”   
“Leorio-“ Kurapika started. That language better not catch on with Gon or Killua.  
“What are we going to do now!!? You’re gonna be freezing! I can’t do this to you right now, Kurapika!” The brunette looked frantically at the blond, waving his hands manically.  
“Leorio. It’s okay. We can share the bed.” Kurapika said, offering his friend a gentle smile and rested his hand on the other’s shoulder. Leorio’s heart skipped a beat at the thought of sleeping next to Kurapika, and a cozy warmth spread through his body upon seeing the smile on his face. He cleared his throat in an attempt to distract from the awkwardness of the situation.  
“Well, I am going to wash up now - I am pretty tired from everything today,” Kurapika broke the silence.  
“O-oh of course! Same here haha,” Leorio exclaimed, rubbing the back of his neck. He watched as Kurapika headed into the small bathroom attached to their hotel room. Leorio was beyond nervous. And confused! All his life he had thought he liked girls - he was crazy about them, right? Right..? He wasn’t so sure now. The beat of his heart when Kurapika smiled, touched him, or even spoke was intense. Much more intense than any feeling a girl had ever given him. The brunette sighed, leaned against the wall and slid down to the floor, deep in thought. All these years thinking he was some “ladies man” and it turns out he likes a boy? This can’t be right! But the living, breathing proof of this fact was in the next room, brushing his teeth. Leorio had never seen someone even close as beautiful as Kurapika, male or female, and he was somehow only admitting this to himself now. How could he possibly sleep in the same bed as the blond? His nerves surely wouldn’t allow it.  
“Leorio. I’m done. You can use it now,” Kurapika stated as he left the bathroom. Leorio simply nodded, still deep in thought, and headed into the bathroom to brush his teeth as well.  
Kurapika was still freezing. He was a pretty small person, and got cold easily. It didn’t help that the heater in their room was broken, and it was a chilly day outside. He shivered, his teeth clattering. Suddenly, he felt a tap on the shoulder. Turning around, he saw Leorio standing there in his pajamas.  
“Ready to go to bed?” He asked, giving Kurapika an awkward smile.  
“All ready,” Kurapika turned toward the bed and got under the covers. Leorio hesitantly followed, getting into the opposite side of the bed. They laid there silently for what felt like hours, both shivering. Leorio noticed, however, that Kurapika was shivering especially violently - teeth chattering and everything. He knew what was necessary to make his friend comfortable.  
The brunette sighed and rolled over, holding the blanket up with his arm.  
“Come here, I know you are cold,” he whispered, hoping Kurapika would oblige. Kurapika looked at his arm, then at his face, then at his arm again. With one last nervous look into Leorio’s eyes, he scooted towards him. The blond curled his arms up into his chest, and pressed his face into his friend’s neck. He sighed - the heat from Leorio’s body was soothing. The brunette felt his heart skip a beat. Looking down, he saw the cutest little Kurapika nestling his head into his neck. With a shiver(not knowing if it was from the cold or the overwhelming adoration), he wrapped his long arm around the smaller boy, and pulled him close.  
“Is this okay?” Leorio never wanted to do anything to make the other boy uncomfortable. Kurapika hummed in response, smiling against the brunette’s chest. Leorio used his other hand to gently run his fingers through Kurapika’s blond hair. It had grown longer since the last time Leorio saw him. It was somehow even softer than expected, and his touch seemed to relax Kurapika even more; he sighed happily and scooched closer. The blond stirred, and proceeded to intertwine their legs. This was the closest the two of them had ever been to each other. Kurapika could hear Leorio’s heart beating loud, but only cared for the warmth of his body and the softness of his pajama shirt. He somehow pulled the taller boy even closer - they were laying pressed together, relishing in the warmth and safety of each other.  
____________________

On the verge of sleep Kurapika looked up. “Leorio,” he muttered. The mentioned brunette peered down at his friend.  
“Yes, Kurapika?” He asked.  
“I...I really, really like you,” Kurapika answered. Not even a second later, he was out. Asleep. Lerorio’s eyes widened and he felt his heart race. The sleepy confession was all he needed to be sure of it. He loved Kurapika. Gently, Leorio placed a kiss on the top of his head, and ruffled his hair once again.  
“Sweet dreams, Kurapika.”  
~~~  
The two of them slept better than they had in years.  
~~~

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone, this is my first time writing a fanfiction, I apologize if they are ooc at all. I realized that if I couldn't find exactly the fic I was looking for, I might as well just write it myself! If you guys have any favorite Leopika fanfictions (preferably canonverse) feel free to link them in the comments below. I can't find any more!  
> Anyways, thanks so much for reading! Let me know how you liked it and if you would like to see more.


End file.
